Hatred vs Love
by StoryxBound
Summary: It was a statement. Edward Cullen hates Bella Swan-or so she thinks. Ever since what happened during their childhood, Bella is certain that Edward hates her. A lot. But that changed when Bella reached age 16, and she makes an unexpected friend-Alice, Edward's sister. That one friendship may be the key to unlock the deep hatred buried in Edward and Bella's past. All humans.
1. Prologue

_**Hatred**_**_ vs Love_**_**  
**_

_**Prologue:**_

_**The Beginning**_

* * *

The day it happened, it was wintry and cold. It was confusing and fresh in my memories as if it had happened just 2 seconds ago. But no, it had happened not even yesterday, but 10 years ago.I was only a mere 6 year old girl and he was 7 -a year older than me-. We'd been neighbors for God knows how long, and although we never acknowledged each other, we were both aware of the ancient familiarity between our childhood. I happened to be out, taking a stroll of the frost-bitten woods behind our houses. It had all happened so fast, I was surprised that I still remembered the details. I remember catching a glimpse of something dark slithering across the invisible line that guarded my safety. It was winter, so why was there a snake? I'd stood unmovingly in one spot until something lashed out and broke my train of thoughts at the same time. Looking down, the snake was dead. Looking up, the boy was there, glaring at me with a smirk on his face as if I'd been all too stupid to notice that the snake had even been there in the first place. How ironic. Looking back at it, I wondered why I didn't smirk back at him and swirl around, leaving and acting as if it nothing had I knew I couldn't. I knew that the boy had saved me from a venomous death. I had no doubt that I would've been bitten if it weren't for him. But I didn't care. While I progressed all that, I had stood there, dumbfound, as I stared at the small figure of the boy standing across from me. Eventually, I looked up into his eyes and found something in there that I knew I would never forget. Hatred. Burning hatred, so deep that it was a wonder I didn't run away, crying as I went. But once again, I stood and took it all in instead of acting casual about it until the boy jerked a finger at me. "You, leave these woods. Now." Those were his exactly words. Even at age 7 he held a frightening presence. Standing there, I had refused to budge. He roughly pushed at me, the impact was painful, and even as I was being forced back, little by little, I still remembered that look in his exotic golden eyes.

Hatred. From that moment on, from 6 years of age, I made a decision and understood a statement.

_Edward Cullen hates me. Well, two can play that game._

* * *

**So, tell me what you think so far! Should I continue to chapter 1? I'm thinking about posting chapter 1 when I get at least 2 reviews, so review if you want me to continue!**

**Keep Calm and Write On~**

**StoryxBound**


	2. Chapter 1: Invitation

_**Hatred vs Love**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Invitation**_

* * *

The bell rang. Students rushed out from every direction possible and crowded into the hallways containing the lockers.

Gossip flew around immediately.

_Ugh, that test wasso hard, I can't believe they expect us to know all that junk!_

_Brandon is dating Jessica lately, I mean, can you believe that? She's like, so uck!_

_I heard that half the football team got injured during this recent car accident last night, the driver was all drunk!_

I smirked at that one, it was ridiculous. Half the football team? Seriously? Just ironic.

_Hey, have you heard that Tanya is dating Edward now? The one and only Edward!_

Frowning, I rolled my eyes at that. Sure, Edward Cullen was a total bitch but I'll admit, hes one of those super good-looking guys out there. We hate each other. Period. Blowing my hair away from my eyes, I swiftly got my locker lock unlocked _Sounds like a easy tongue-twister there _and shoved my things into it. Looking at the mirror on the inside part of the locker, I smoothed down my hair and applied a thin layer of lip gloss.

Slamming the locker shut again, I saw Mike Newton out of the corner of my eye. Eww. He was literally drooling from looking at me. I mean, don't get me wrong, Mike is a good friend and he doesn't look all that bad but I always thought of him as a brother, and definitely not anything more.

The bell rang again and everyone filled into the cafe. Getting in line, I waited patiently for the line to move forward. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around. A grin spread across my face as I took in the jet-black hair, emerald eyes, and slim figure of my best friend, Britney -otherwise known as Bree-. "Hey Bree!" I greeted her and mentioned for her to get in line behind me. "Hey Izza" Rolling my eyes with fake sass, I stuck out my tongue at her. _Yes, I'm so mature, get over it. _I hated it when others call me anything besides Bella but Bree could always get away with calling me nicknames like "Bells", "Izza", "Izzy-Bell" you get the idea.

I looked closer at Bree and noticed that her eyebrows were narrowed slightly. I knew that look.

"Boy trouble?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"You know me too well." I laughed. Of course I do, I've known her for forever.

"Well, who is it this time? Mason?"

"No." Her tone was serious, laced with doubt.

"Who?" I asked, trying to keep it light.

Suddenly, Bree laughed but it had no humor in it. She shook her head.

"Oh, who am I kidding? He'll never like me.." She started murmuring to herself about boys and how annoying they are.

I shook her shoulder, trying to get her to pay attention to me. "Aw come on Bree, who is it? Tell me."

She looked at me nervously and I gave her a encouraging smile. She took a deep breath.

"Okay." She said softly.

"Who?"

Looking at me straight in the eye, she replied

"I have a crush on Mike.."

I burst out laughing, not quite believing that Mike was the whole thing to this.

"Mike! Seriously? Why be nervous about that?"

Bree looked at me with a hint of disbelief in her eyes. "Didn't you always like, have feelings for him or something?"

I rolled my eyes "Yes, but I always thought of him as a brother. Go for it, girl!"

Bree quickly relaxed and they moved up in the line.

Grabbing a pizza and scooping mashed potatoes and gravy onto one side of my tray, I moved on to another section and loaded the other side of my tray with chicken, sauce, and some peas.

I headed towards my usual table with Bree right behind me but I stopped adruptly when I saw someone waving to me from another table.

Alice.

Next to her was an empty seat and next to that empty seat was Edward, who seemed oblivious to what Alice was doing, or he just didn't care. Looking at the one empty seat which was unfortunately next to Edward and gazing back at Bree, I bit on my bottom lip.

_God damn it.. should I go?_

* * *

_**Thats all for now! So tell me what you think and if I should continue on this C: R & R**  
_

_**¤StoryxBound¤**_


	3. Chapter 2: Just Like That

**_Hatred vs Love_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Just Like That_**

* * *

I have to make a quick decision before I draw too much attention.. Turning around and looking at Bree, she was staring off into space. Probably in Mike-World. I grinned smugly as I waved my hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. Bree blinked and turned to me slowly. Noticing my smugness, she self-conciously looked around her surroundings before noticing that they weren't sitting down at a table yet.

"Uh, shall we sit down, Izza?" She asked, nodding at their usual table.

Biting on my bottom lip, I had an idea. "Actually, Bree, why dont you to sit with Mike today? I won't mind." I said, trying to make my tone sound less smug than it really is.

Her eyes widened "Really? You're okay with that? You're the BESTEST FRIEND EVER!" She squealed as she set down her trayat a near by table and gave me a sideways hug. She quickly grabbed her tray again and went over to Mike's table.

"I know I am." I replied while chuckling lightly to herself while she headed towards the Cullens table.

As I pulled out the chair, I saw Edward wince slightly at the sound before resuming to whatever he was doing.

"So, Bella" Alice's musical voice said, and I turned my head towards her.

"Have you heard about PJD yet? Its only in 2 days! And then theres the school prom in another week or so.." Alice rambled on while I tried to figure out why the hell she invite me over here for.

Then it struck me like lightning.

Although Alice was in the Cullen's family, none but Edward and I know about our little 'hatred' towards each other. Thinking back on it, I remember faint memories where Alice had tried to make friends with me but I'd been too distracted to pay any attention.

I plastered a smile onto my face but realized that I had perfectly no idea what she was talking about.

"Erm, what?" I said stupidly. That earned me a smirk from Edward who had looked up.

"Have you heard about Pajama Day yet? It's in 2 days." Alice replied patiently, shooting a look at Edward.

"Um. No. You wear pajamas to school that day, right?" Again, that earned me a smirk from Edward and a "Why would it be called '_Pajama_ Day' if you don't wear pajamas?"

"Yes. And I was wondering.." Alice tapped on her chin, ignoring Edward's remark. I decided that I liked her.

"Wondering about..?" I raised an eyebrow while taking a bite of my pizza.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have a sleepover with me after school on PJD."

I choked on my pizza the exact same moment Edward choked on his.

"_What?!_" Edward whisper-yelled the same moment I said "Are you kidding?"

Alice chuckled and turned to me, ignoring Edward again. "No, I'm not kidding you. Can you come?"

I blinked, still trying to assemble my thoughts together.

"Sure. If it's okay with you." I replied slowly, picking out each word.

Alice smiled brightly at me and clapped her hands together. "Thats great! It's going to be so fun!"

I nodded and returned to eating my food. Edward coughed next to me.

"What is it, Eddie?" Alice's annoyed voice made me chuckle.

Edward opened his mouth and closed it again, obviously thinking better of what he was going to say. "Nothing" he mumbled.

"Good." Alice beamed again and turned to me.

"So it's settled? Can you come at 4 PM?"

"Sure. I'm sure my parents won't mind." They won't mind all right. They'll be thrilled.

It was right after I stepped out of the cafe and headed towards my next class when a thought as clear as daylight occured to me.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, was officially invited to a sleepover at the Cullen's house.

Just like that.

* * *

**Thats all! Hope you enjoyed this, tell me if I should continue! I'll get depressed if I don't get encouraged and stop writing. This ones a bit short but I'm running out of time before bedtime and I just wanted to get this posted for you guys.**

**-StoryxBound**


	4. Chapter 3: Sleepover

_**Hatred vs Love**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**_Sleepover_**

* * *

I packed some things slowly, taking my time as the clock registered 3:45. I'd told Charlie about the sleepover and he was more than thrilled- he was hysterical. I chuckled silently as I thought back to school, when I told Bree about the news.

_"Bree," I tapped her on the shoulder, startling her._

_"Oh... oh! Hey Bella, whats up?" She said in a dazed voice._

_I snickered. "I'm sorry, did I pull you from Mike-World?" I asked innocently, adding a bit of sarcasm to my voice._

_Bree crossed her arms and pouted while I laughed again. Straightening up, I told her._

_Her eyes grew into the size of saucers by the time I finish._

_"Really?! The Cullens?!" She stared at me in with bewildered eyes, with a slight bit of envy in her voice._

_"Yes, really. Alice invited me." I said simply, thinking if I could have any change of finding a chill pill around here._

When I finished packing, I went to the bathroom and checked myself in the mirror. PJD had gone better than I intended and I was still in my red and gold leopard print pajamas. I planned to keep them on.

Since the Cullen's house was right next to mine, I checked the clock again -3:55- and headed on my way. The air was wintry, and I found myself wondering why the school had PJD in the middle of fall.

"_EDDIE, EMM, GET YOUR SORRY SELFS OVER HERE IN INSTANCE, WE HAVE A GUEST COMING!"_

Alice's voice cut through the quiet night and I winced. Wow. That girl is scarier than she ever was at school.

Arriving at the door, I hesitated and then knocked softly. Footsteps sounded from the other side of the door and the door opened.

I seriously didn't know what I was expecting, but Edward stood at the doorway, looking slightly annoyed.

He was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and jeans that fit him almost too perfectly. My sensitive self scowled me_ Stop thinking like that, Bella, we both know that he hates you and you hate him. _

Before I got lost in my thoughts, Alice rushed over and tugged me inside.

The house was huge, even bigger than it looks from the outside.

I took in the cracking fireplace, the large black and white zebra print carpet, and the velvet couches and armchairs. A single polished table stood in the middle between two couches that faced each other.

5 people sat at the couches, looking at me expectantly.

"Come on, my family is dying to meet you!" Alice said as she dragged me along. Edward followed quietly.

I was introduced and introduced to.

After all the introductions were done, Alice clapped her hands together and dragged me upstairs.

I heard Emmett chuckle and say, "Poor Bella."

"Okay. So." Alice had plopped me down on her bed and was sitting besides me. She turned to me and gestured for me to do the same.

"I wanted to get to know you some more." She admitted and continued "You seem like and I just sometimes feel jealous of that friend of yours-Britney, I think."

"Yeah, it's Britney. We're best friends." I replied while she nodded. "I guessed that far. Well, let's play a game."

She gave me simple directions. We were to ask each other questions about ourselves back and forth. Pretty easy but I felt nervous about the questions she'll ask.

Alice started.

"Whats your favorite color?"

"Blue" I answered immediately, relieved that it wasn't a hard question.

"Okay. Your turn." Alice said, waiting patiently.

I thought for a minute, tapping my fingers against my chin.

"Whens your birthday?"

"Febuary 28" She answered and smiled.

"Whats your favorite and least favorite things to do?"

Um. That was a hard one.

"I like to..read, eat, and... nap?" I put on a innocent face while Alice laughed.

"Okay. Apparently, you like to read, eat and sleep.. least favorite things?"

"I hate dressing up" -I wrinkled my nose when I said that- "and I hate dancing, presents, and any other things that draws attention."

Alice's eyes widened and she looked at me dubiously.

"What?" I asked, returning her stare.

"Nooothing. Just thinking that you actually look like you'd be popular, I didn't know that you didn't like attention and all that stuff."

"Oh."

We went on like this, asking questions until we've basically learned all the basics about each other.

Alice was 16 and her birthday is on Febuary 28th. She loves to dress up and decorate, both place and people. That part is basically the exact opposite from me. When they were little, Edward and her used to play together a lot, telling each other secrets. I guess that they were pretty close. When they reached age 15, Edward started edging away, prefering to be alone most of the time.

"Well. What now?" I asked as I looked at the window, taking in the pitch-black night.

Alice's eyes suddenly lit up and she jumped up, pacing around the room excitedly.

"I know, let's play Truth or Dare!" She announced. The look in her eyes was enough to make me know this was not going to be good.


End file.
